Nothing Is What It Appears
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Apollo comes back to Olympus with Meg. And asks the Council to grant her immortality. But the Council votes no. Including her sister Artemis. Furious he leaves Olympus telling them they can do without him. And says things to Artemis. But is everything is as it seems with Artemis?...RATING: M, TORTURE
1. Chapter 1: Abuse

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters. Also I am a very sick person so their will be periods where I don't update. But ALL my stories will be updated eventually.**

* * *

**RATING: M**

* * *

**Warning: Corporal Punishment**

* * *

**Merry Christmas**

**and have**

**a Happy New Year**

* * *

**Introduction**

Apollo comes back to Olympus with Meg. And asks the Council to grant her immortality. But the Council votes no. Including her sister Artemis. Furious he leaves Olympus telling them they can do without him. And says things to Artemis. But is everything is as it seems with Artemis?

* * *

Zeus is abusing Artemis

Uses his powers to change others minds

* * *

**Chapter 1: Abuse **

* * *

Apollo was happy the battle with Nero is finally over. He now knew that he could now become a God again. He and Meg walked through Olympus with a few other demigods. Apollo was going to tell his father the Meg should become immortal for her services. And he wanted Meg as his wife. He found out he loved her more then a friend in the last couple of months.

He hoped everyone understood especially his sister. He couldn't wait to see his sister again. It had been so many months since he seen her. But he did see her as Diana only a couple of months ago. But it would be good to see _Artemis _again.

They were let into the throne room. All the Council were looking at him with pride except for his father, Hera, Ares and shockingly Artemis. And Apollo saw a girl in his seat. He recognises her as Enyo. Ares twin.

"Why is Enyo in my seat?" Apollo blurts put

"She has taken your place since you were punished", Athena tells him

Apollo could tell she was not supporting this.

"Apollo! You gave completed your quest and can be given back your full powers", Zeus booms

"Father before you do. I would like Meg to be made immortal and hopefully become _more _to me", Apollo asks

Aphrodite squeals, "You _finally _found the one!"

"No. This demigod is mortal and will remain so", Zeus booms

"She has helped SAVE Olympus and my life", Apollo argues

"I said no", Zeus replies

"Artemis?" Apollo asks looking for support from his sister and twin

Artemis looks at him with a unreadable expression.

"The poor girl can do better then you Apollo. Let her live her life and see that ALL men are just as bad as each other. Especially GOD men", Artemis replies coldly

Apollo felt like Artemis had stabbed him through the heart with his OWN arrow. He saw the Council but Zeus, Hera, Ares and Enyo looking at Artemis in shock.

"Is that how you see me?" Apollo asks

"Yes", Artemis replies

"Well _sister _you won't have to put up with me! I'm not coming back to the council unless Meg is made immortal", Apollo tells them

"You will die", Zeus points out

"So be it", Apollo replies

"Why don't we vote Father?" Athena asks nervously

"No. I'm king and I'll decide what is best", Zeus states

"Fine. I hope you can live with this _father, sister_", Apollo sneers at them before leaving

"Father why did you do that?" Hermes asks

"It is the right call", Zeus replies

"Artemis why did you say that to your twin?" Athena asks concerned

"It is what it is", Artemis replies quietly

"Enyo your now on the Council permeantly", Zeus decides

"Thank you Father", Enyo replies grinning

"Brother, this isn't right", Poseidon states

"We should at least vote", Hades suggests

"No I'm King and what I say goes", Zeus growls

Everyone exchanges looks.

"Artemis stay behind. I call this Council meeting over!" Zeus booms

The Gods flash out eager to get away from Zeus. Artemis tenses as she is left alone with Zeus, Hera, Ares and Enyo.

"What do you need?" Artemis asks

Hera slaps her, "Address is with respect"

"Yes my Queen", Artemis replies softly

Zeus snatches her wrist and squeezes it causing her to whimper.

"You better do better then what you did today _daughter_. Otherwise Ares, Enyo and I will _show _our displeasure", Zeus growls

"Yes my King", Artemis whimpers at the pain in her wrist

"Good. Now I have some jobs I want you too do"

* * *

_Some weeks later..._

* * *

Artemis winced in pain in her tent. She didn't know who much longer she could take the abuse. She had tried to do everything that Zeus asked for but it wasn't enough for him not to abuse her.

Wasn't she paying enough? Her brother hated her. Her own twin, her other half was out of her reach. Maybe it was best. He wouldn't be dealing with what she had too.

She was sure she was in hell at the moment. In Council meetings she had on either side of Ares and Enyo who were there to keep her in line. Those twins _loved _to beat her sent less on Zeus or Hera's orders. Hera especially took great pleasure in her pain. Zeus had a collar made by Circe to punish her when she tried to disobey their orders. She couldn't remove it. It coursed extreme pain in her body. Nobody could see it either.

Artemis had taken to hiding her bruises and injuries. Because if anyone found out there would be trouble. She was struck in this situation to help her brother. To keep him safe. If she refused Zeus he would not just take out his Wrath on her but Apollo and his companion too. And Artemis couldn't allow that. She was the older twin. She HAD to protect her little brother. Even if pushing him away hurt at least it saved his life.

Artemis lets out a whimper in pain. How did this happen? How did she become a slave to Zeus, Hera, Ares and Enyo? When did Zeus become such a tyrant?

She hoped to be free from them but nobody knew what was happening to her. So how could she be freed? She didn't have anyone anymore. No brother. No twin. No protector.

She sobbed as pain shot through her body from the collar. She wanted her brother. She just needed him.

But she had to remember he was safer away from the tyrant. But it didn't stop her from hoping the fates would take pity on her and save her. If only someone could see what Zeus was now. If only...If only…

* * *

Artemis didn't know why but Zeus had summoned her to Olympus. She was afraid of him. At what he was putting her through. When she appears she found herself frozen and moved onto Zeus's lap her pants where pulled down.

"For helping your bastard brother you will be 70 smack with metal wire paddle", Zeus tells her

She sees hundreds of wires on the end of the stick. She tries to more she didn't want this.

"80", Zeus booms

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

Artemis yelps as the wire hit her bare bottom.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

She cried out at the next lot.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

She asks for it to stop at the next ten.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

She was crying now at those ten.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

She was begging it too stop at those ten.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

She pleaded for mercy at those ones.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

She was sobbing at those ones.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

She was crying hysterical at the last ones. She was crying now her bottom was ripped too shreds. Zeus throw her off him. Causing her to scream in pain.

"Let that be a lesson bitch. Those won't heal with nectar or Ambrosia. Don't disobey me again", Zeus growls

"Yes my Lord", Artemis cries

Zeus leaves and Artemis was left there crying hysterically her pants down and her bottom shredded to pieces. How did this happen?

* * *

Artemis had tried to be more careful after what happened before. Her bottom still had the scars on it. She couldn't sit on it for a month afterwards.

Now she tried to get some demigods to safety. Zeus had ordered their deaths because they were so powerful. But she wouldn't kill innocents. She had been called to Olympus and she knew that Zeus had found out.

She appeared before Zeus's throne. Before she could say anything. Zeus snaps his fingers and Artemis found herself chained to the floor.

"What are you doing my Lord?" Artemis stutters out

"You will be punished bitch. Ares rip the bitches top off", Zeus orders

Artemis whimpers as her shirt was ripped away and so was her pants. She though maybe Zeus might rape her but she sees a whip.

"You will get 50 lashes", Zeus booms

"Please no", Artemis begs

"60", Zeus amends

Zeus swings the whip and onto her back and bottom.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

She yelped at the first ten and whimpered.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

She lets out cries at the next ten.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

She lets out louder cries now.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

She was now begging for it to stop.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

She was begging hysterically for mercy now.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

She was hysterically sobbing as it came too an end. Her back was on fire.

"Do you understand what will happen _when_ you disobey me again?" Zeus growls at her

Artemis nods frantically. She was kicked by Ares for that letting out a cry in pain.

"Address Father properly", Ares growls

"Yes my Lords", Artemis sobs

"Good. Get back to work. And clean up this mess", Zeus booms gesturing at all the blood

"Yes my Lord", Artemis replies crying

They leave and Artemis cries on the ground. She was it _so _much pain. She knew it was going to get worse. Nobody was going to save her. This was her life with a tyrant as a father.

She didn't have a hope at being rescued...

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**

**Artemis/Apollo Stories**

Apollo Gets Very Sick: One-Shot (Percy Jackson) (Apollo/Artemis)

Blessing of the Moon: Prologue (Percy Jackson) (New)

Bringing You Back: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo) (New)

Grey Hairs, Worried Lines: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

My Rock, My Saviour: Part One (Trials of Apollo) (New)

Nightmares: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo) (New)

Night Terrors: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

Nothing is What It Appears: Chapter 1 (Trials of Apollo/Percy Jackson) (New) (Apollo/Artemis)

Numb & Care: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo) (New) (Apollo/Artemis)

Poisoned: Chapter 1 (Trials of Apollo) (New)

Recovery: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo) (New) (Apollo/Artemis)


	2. Chapter 2: War Council

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hope Everyone has a better 2020**

* * *

**Chapter 2: War Council**

* * *

Athena frowns she had noticed something wasn't right with Artemis. Sometimes she could see _fear _in her half-sisters eyes. Athena looked over the last few months Artemis had been acting oddly. But the big give away that something was wrong was that Artemis had hurt her brother and pushed him away. She knew how much Artemis loved her brother and what she said those months ago were so out of character for the Moon Goddess.

She wasn't alone in her concern Hermes had come to her saying he was worried about Artemis as he had seen her wincing a couple of times he _actually _saw her. And that she wouldn't say a word to anyone.

At the Council meeting Athena and Hermes had a plan to watch what happened after. They had noticed Artemis usually stayed after Council.

Everyone left again and Athena and Hermes go invisible and watch from behind the thrones. As Artemis's face changed from emotionless to scared. No too terrified.

"Artemis you have disappointed me", Zeus booms

"What have I done my King?" Artemis asks looking scared

"You know what you did bitch", Zeus growls and to Athena and Hermes shock as Ares and Enyo grab Artemis as he kicks her

They saw Artemis didn't even fight back but took the beating. That spanned ten minutes.

"If you do anything to help that bastard of a brother of yours again you will find out how much more pain I can put you through", Zeus snarls at the trembling Goddess

"Yes my Lord", Artemis gasps in pain

"You think that collar is pain. You think the whipping I gave you before is pain? You'll know more if you do another thing out of line", Zeus threatens her

"Yes my Lord", Artemis replies obediently

"Good. You have a group of demigods I want _taking _care off you gave two weeks to do it", Zeus tells

"Yes my King", Artemis replies obediently

Zeus, Hera, Ares and Enyo disappear in a flash leaving a badly beaten and bleeding Moon Goddess crying. She cradled herself in pain. She looked so _broken._

"I can't do this. I can't kill those demigods. How can I do this?" Artemis sobs not aware she had an audience

Athena and Hermes were horrified at what Zeus had done to the once proud Moon Goddess.

"Please fates save me. Please Apollo save me", Artemis cries before disappearing in a flash

Athena and Hermes flash to Athena's palace.

"What do we do? How could _father _abuse Artemis?" Hermes growls

"It is not just him. But Hera, Ares and Enyo too", Athena states

"We need to save her", Hermes states worriedly

"We do. But also Olympus. You heard Zeus he had Artemis doing his dirty work. She can't seem to be able to break away. We need to gather allies", Athena tells Hermes

"You want to overthrow Zeus?" Hermes whispers

"We might not have much choice. Gather who you can and meet at Atlantis. I'll have Poseidon approve it", Athena orders

"I will be fast", Hermes says getting ready to leave.

"And Hermes?" Athena starts

"Yes?" Hermes asks

"Be careful", Athena tells him with concern

"I'll do my best"

* * *

The rest of the Council were in an uproar hearing what Zeus, Hera, Ares and Enyo were doing. Everyone even Dionysus was furious at the treatment of the Moon Goddess. Poseidon and Hades have to stop themselves from effecting their domains.

"What do we do?" Demeter asks actually looking concerned

"We need to do what we did to our father", Hades says gravely

"You don't mean...", Hestia starts looking upset

"Yes we must gather allies and overthrow the Sky Lord. In order to save Artemis and everyone", Poseidon says gravely

"We have no choice do we?" Aphrodite says she too looked grave but determined

"No we don't", Hades replies grimly

"Athena. Gather those who will be loyal. Get Bellona to help you on a battle plan and Hecate to help with testing Loyalty", Poseidon orders

"I will do that right away", Athena says looking determined

"Dionysus protect Camp Half-Blood. Zeus will try to take Camp. Athena will send allies too you to help. But be prepared to order Camp Half-Blood to arms", Poseidon orders

The Wine God nods his eyes grave for once.

"Hephaestus go to Camp Jupiter and move them to Camp Half-Blood for war games and bonding as the cover story", Poseidon orders

Hephaestus nods gravely

"Aphrodite go to the Amazon tell them the same", Poseidon orders

Aphrodite nods her eyes going hard.

"Demeter gather natural spirits at the Camp", Poseidon orders

Demeter nods.

"Hades prepare your army and the Death Deity's", Poseidon orders his older brother

Hades nods his eyes going dark.

"Hermes keep an eye on Artemis without her knowing. Tell us if her situation changes", Poseidon orders

"Yes Uncle", Hermes replies his eyes like the others going dark

"Everyone we will use Atlantis as our base. Be careful for we don't know who Zeus has at his side. And I don't want to risk anyone", Poseidon warns

Everyone nods looking determined to work on a way to help and hopefully save lives...

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


	3. Chapter 3: Plan & Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

**Everyone I don't know when my updates will be happening at the moment. I live in Australia. I might not be in the worse fire zone as I live in Tassie. But we still have bad fires.**

**Please send a pray for Australia. As NSW has declared a State of Emergency **

**And Victoria has declared a State of Disaster for the first time ever.**

**Firestorms are also happening. With lives being lost. Including some Figherfighters.**

**So I hope you all say a pray for us. And please if you can donate to the Salvation Army to help the victims of these fires.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Plan & Prophecy**

* * *

Time passed and Demigods noticed a strange feeling in the air. Something was wrong. Even Apollo noticed. Dionysus had been acting differently. He looked...worried.

They didn't know that _everything _was about to change...

Hermes appears in the Atlantis Palace in a panic. The gathered deity's that had sided with them looked at him worried. Knowing that whatever his news was it was bad to cause the Messenger God to be this panicked.

"It's Artemis! She refused to kill a group of demigods. Zeus is holding her prisoner in the cells. She is not in a good way!" Hermes tells everyone frantically

Poseidon looks at Hades, then at Athena and Bellona.

"It is time", Poseidon says gravely

Everyone looks at the Sea God just as gravely.

"Athena, Bellona have you got the plans ready?" Poseidon asks

"We have. We believe we have something that could work", Athena replies looking at Bellona.

"Where will you have everyone?" Hades asks

"Libertas, Justitia, Terminus, Janus will protect New Rome. Dionysus, Ariadne, Hestia, Tyche, Amphitrite, Karmanor will help protect Camp...", Athena starts laying out the plan

"Who faces _them_?" Nemesis asks not saying the enemies names.

"Pomona, Flora get the Hunters to Camp then stay there. Zephyros, Borea, Notus you three take Aeolus and Eurus. Hebe you and Iris take Khione. Hypnos you take Morpheus. Eris, Harmonia you two take Deimos. Bia you will take Kratos. Hedone you will take Pothos. Honos, Virtus, Triton you three take Hercules. Aphrodite, Hephaestus you two will take Cupid. Thanatos you take Phobos. Hecate will take Circe. Hermes, Nemesis you two take Nike...", she continues on till she gets to the important ones, "Demeter, Persephone take Hera. Bellona will take Enyo. I'll take Ares. Poseidon and Hades will take Zeus. The healing deity's Asclepius, Iaso, Eileithyia, Epione and Hygieia are on injury watch. With Eirene, and Psyche as assisting", Athena calls out assignments

"What about Artemis?" Persephone asks worriedly

"We can't do anything to we take out Zeus, and the others. But...", Bellona replies and looks hesitantly at Athena.

"But?" Hestia asks

"I will ask her by thoughts to hold the Moon. As a sign to Zeus and his allies that war will start", Athena explains

"What about Apollo?" someone calls

"He will remain not knowing till we take Olympus", Athena replies

"Everyone prepare tonight we are at War for the True Olympus!" Poseidon booms

A cheer roars from the gathered army...

* * *

Artemis was in agony. She had been whipped with the Cat O Nine Tails, she had been beaten and chained in the dungeons of Olympus. With her she knew a couple of others were in other cells. But she couldn't think straight. She just felt the whip marks on her back. Her broken bones. And the cold she was in from having her clothes but the bare minimum stripped from her.

She leaned her head on the wall. She was only barely conscious.

Suddenly she hears a voice through the agony.

"_Artemis can you hear me?" a voice asks_

Artemis thought she was hearing things. She must truly be insane now.

"_Artemis it is Athena", the voice says_

"_Thena?" Artemis thinks whimpering_

"_Yes sister. We are coming for you", Athena tells her_

"_What?" Artemis whimpers confused_

"_Tonight dear sister we are at War with Zeus the tyrant. You and the others will be free by nights end. As the army of the Seas, Dead, and Gods liberate Olympus from a tyrant and his allies", Athena explains _

"_Apollo", Artemis thinks painfully_

"_Don't worry. He WILL be safe", Athena tells her_

"_Hunters?" Artemis asks_

"_Will be safe and prepared", Athena replies_

"_Camp?" Artemis thinks_

"_Will have protection", Athena replies, "Sister you can help"_

"_How?" Artemis whimpers _

"_I know your in pain. But the Moon must NOT rise tonight", Athena orders_

"_I don't know if I can...", Artemis admits_

"_You must! Dear sister you CAN do this. Titaness Phoebe prophesied this day so long ago that it was lost in records till now!" Athena tells her_

"_I am weak", Artemis replies_

"_You will NEVER be weak. Remember sister everyone we fight this night is not just fighting for freedom but for you and the others who suffered too", Athena replies _

"_I will try", Artemis decides _

"_Good. Hang on. Tonight fate decides for us the way the battle turns", Athena replies_

"_Good luck. And hurry", Artemis whispers _

"_We will", Athena replies leaving Artemis's head_

Artemis lifts her head and sees the sun. In a few hours night will take over. She needed to gather her strength. She HAD too do this...For Apollo...Apollo...Her brother...she had to be strong for Apollo...

* * *

The Campers could feel something in the air. Something was happening. Apollo was worried so was everyone. Camp Jupiter was here, the Amazon's too had turned up. It was like someone was preparing for something. And Dionysus had been absent lately.

Chiron even didn't know what was happening but he had a bad feeling. His nervousness was seen by all and that didn't help anyone.

Apollo didn't know what to think the Cabins were having a meeting. He was allowed in with Meg. Everyone was discussing that chance.

But suddenly Rachel who had been invited to the meeting started to glow.

'_Darkness comes as the curse of a father takes over,_

_Warriors of the Seas, Earth, Dead and Immortal must combine their forces,_

_To free Olympus's light, family must fight,_

_Moon Goddess must bring out her strength,_

_To start the Dark Immortals End,_

_Blood will be spilt by the start of the Moons,_

_Campers, Hunters, Amazon's must prepare to defend,_

_Children of War must decide their side,_

_God of Wine must take a true stand,_

_Goddess of Hearth will bring forth hope as she takes up the call,_

_Gods of Wind will face their kin in the air,_

_Goddess of Force must fight her brother of Strength to only one is left standing,_

_Wife of Bravery and Goddess of Rainbows with face the might of the Snow Queen,_

_God of the Death will meet his Fear, _

_God of Honour, God of Bravery join with the Seas Son, in taking on the Heros Patron on the field,_

_Gods of Sleep and Dreams must fight to prove who is truly right,_

_Goddesses of Chaos and Harmony must unite to stop the Terrors might,_

_Goddess of Magic must fight her only immortal daughter to see who is truly stronger,_

_Gods of Love will test their skills as brother fights brother, _

_Husband of Love, Wife of Forge will face the Wife's turned son,_

_God of Thieves, Goddess of Balance will battle the Victory Goddess to the Last breath,_

_Goddess of Harvest must fight her sister,_

_Roman Goddess of War will face her sister of Greek War, as both fight to the end,_

_Goddess of Wisdom, Son of War will battle to the bitter end, to settle an ancient score,_

_God of the Seas, teams up with the Dead and will fight the tyrant king till the last one stands,_

_Immortals of Healing will be testing their limits, as they try to save who they can,_

_Former Sun must regain his Godhood,_

_To save his half of Moon,_

_Sun will find the answers he seeks,_

_From the suffered silver moon, _

_Harvests daughter will bring the Sun back to glory in front of those now saved for tyranny,_

_Old must give way to New,_

_Heros will become immortal by The Old Council and join them on making a New,_

_Ancient Laws will be abolished, _

_As Times must change and so must Council,_

_Or the world is doomed to fall to Lightning and War...", _Rachel gasps out collapsing

Everyone was shocked into silence. That prophecy was the longest that had ever been given and described something was to happen between the gods.

This prophecy was grim. Did it mean what they thought?...

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	4. Chapter 4: Rallying & Side

**Chapter 4: Rallying & Side**

* * *

The demigods were debating the grim prophecy. They were debating on the meaning on the words and what this could mean to them/

"What does that mean?" Katie asks

"A fight between gods", Annabeth replies grimly

"They would never fight!" Apollo exclaims

They were all arguing about who was who in the Prophecy when a horn blows.

"The Hunters!" Apollo yells, hoping Artemis would have answers.

Even though he _really _didn't want to talk to her.

The Councillors rush out of the Big House to see Lieutenant Thalia Grace walking with two woman. Thalia looked confused but the two Woman looked stressed.

"My Ladies", Chiron says bowing seeing the Two Goddesses

"I am Pomona Roman Goddess of Fruitful Abundance and this is Flora Roman Goddess of Flowering Plants. We are here to bring the Hunters and stay", Lady Pomona tells them

"Why are you here my Ladies?" Chiron asks confused

"Let then be Chiron!" A voice calls with authority

Everyone turns to see Dionysus looking serious something he had never been before.

"Lieutenant Grace have your Hunters ready", Dionysus orders

Surprising everyone by getting her name right.

"Where is Lady Artemis?" Thalia asks

"What?! Isn't she with you?" Apollo asks with dread

He sees Dionysus look at him with sadness and was that _pity_. What the hell was going on?

"Artemis won't be with us for this", Dionysus replies

Before anything else could be said a flash of light and several figures appear.

"Nemesis, Tyche", Dionysus says nodding

"I have dropped of those who won't be in the middle of what is to come", Nemesis states

The demigods looked to see Lady Ariadne, Lady Tyche, Lady Amphitrite, Lord Karmanor all there looking sober, grim and determined.

"I wish you luck in what's to come", Dionysus tells Nemesis shocking everyone

"I do too. Keep your eyes on the night", Nemesis replies disappearing in a flash

"Dionysus...", Chiron starts

"I want _everyone _gathered in the Amphitheater for a announcement", Dionysus orders, "Councillors you have ten minutes to gather your cabins! You don't have a _minute _ longer then that! And _someone, anyone _for goodness sake get the Satyrs and Nature Spirits!"

Dionysus then walks away with the Goddesses and God following him.

"Chiron?" Percy asks hesitantly

"Do as your told Perseus because I fear something grave has happened", Chiron replies gravely

All the Councillors rush to grab everyone. When everyone gets to the amphitheater they see Dionysus talking in whispers to the Gods that we're with him. All of them looked sober, determined and scared all at once.

Everyone was gathered looking nervous. The Hunters all taking seats together. All Romans and Amazon's were sitting near each other. But also the Satyrs and Nature Spirits two joined everyone.

Dionysus looks at the Camp. Many might think he doesn't care for them. But it was bitterness at Zeus that caused his attitude. But now this night coming they would face a threat once again like Kronos and Gaea. And it had only been a couple of months! But he knew at least in this fight the Ancient Laws were being ignored. But even _he _felt sorry for his Campers they just might be facing their kin in battle in just a few hours.

He was worried the Ares Cabin might turn on their kin. But he would have too see. He saw the worried looks, with some scared looks around.

He sees Hestia walk in, in her 20-year-old form shocking everyone here. And she looked so sad but determined. She had a single sword on her that proved to everyone something _very _bad was going to happen for such a peaceful Goddess to carry a weapon.

"Now everyone is here I have grave news. I heard the Miss Dare said a prophecy not even an hour ago?" Dionysus asks

"Yes sir", Rachel replies

"Miss Chase repeat it for the WHOLE audience here", Dionysus orders

Annabeth recites the prophecy to everyone. Gasps and cries of disbelief were heard.

"QUIET!" Dionysus booms

Everyone in shock shuts up.

"Dionysus maybe you should explain", Chiron suggests

Dionysus sighs and looks at the other Goddesses and God standing with him. They all nod solemnly.

"Tonight the Gods will be at...war with each other", Dionysus announces

Shouts of denial were heard around the group. Apollo looked at Dionysus in shock. How could this be?

"Why?" Meg asks calling out

"The Lord of Sky has turned into someone like his father except for eating his children. Not that it's stopped him from abusing one", Dionysus replies grimly

Gasps of disbelief hit the crowd.

"My Dad is dark?" Thalia asks

"Yes", Dionysus replies

"That can't be!" Thalia exclaims

"Well If you don't believe us. You can ask Artemis when our side rescues her!" Dionysus announces, "Artemis is being held prisoner by the very man who is her father!"

Apollo felt the wind knocked out of him. Artemis was a prisoner of their father? Was she ok? The prophecy he realises the lines DID mean her. But two lines did stick out '_Former Sun must regain his Godhood, To save his half of Moon'. _Did that mean Artemis was hurt? Did this all mean Artemis didn't mean what she said?

"Who is on _his _side?" Clarisse asks

"Miss La Rue I am sorry but your father has sided with Zeus. Him and his twin are responsible for hurting Artemis besides from their father", Hestia tells her softly

"Miss La Rue. You and your cabin have choices ahead. You can either fight with the Camp for us or against us. Or you can remain neutral. But if you fight with us you must give an oath you won't turn on us", Dionysus tells her

Clarisse doesn't hesitate she stands, "I have not fought _two _wars against tyrants to not do so now! I Clarisse La Rue, _former _daughter of Ares, hereby swear on the River Styx, to Chaos himself, to fight on the side of those _against _the tyrant Zeus! I proclaim I am NOT a daughter of Ares, but a proud daughter of Olympus! A proud fighter of Olympus!"

She declares raising her spear as thunder rumbles at her oath. Her Cabin didn't hesitate after her either each gave an oath and renounced Ares and raised their swords or spears to finish their oath.

Booming thunder had followed the Ares Cabin announcement.

"Roman Children of Mars what say you?" Bacchus asks having changed from Dionysus

Frank looks at the Legion before standing up. Tall and straight.

"I Frank Zhang, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata, hereby swear on the River Styx, to Chaos himself, to fight on the side of those _against _the tyrant Zeus/Jupiter! I proclaim now before everyone Jupiter and Mars are no longer Patrons of Rome! I renounce their claim on us! Twelfth Legion will you stand silent and aside to Jupiter and Mars after all we have sacrificed in the name of tyranny? Will you stand silent and aside as one of our saviours Lady Diana is held prisoner? Twelfth Legion what say you?" Frank asks his legionaries

The legion stands raising their weapons and voices in agreement with their Praetor. Reyna in the Hunters looked on in pride as Frank and the Legion stood united. And Frank's speech! It would be in history books Reyna was sure off.

"Mr D who is on our side?" Percy asks

"Poseidon, Amphitrite, Hades, Persephone, Athena, Demeter, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hermes, Bellona, Janus, Flora, Pomona, Tyche, Nemesis, Thanatos, Charon, Triton, Terminus, Psyce, Hebe, Asclepius, Iaso, Eileithyia, Epione and Hygieia, Honos, Virtus, Libertas, Hedone, Hypnos, Hecate, Bia, Zephyros, Borea, Notus, Karmanor husband of Demeter, my Wife Ariadne, Hestia and a few others", Dionysus tells him

"Do they have a plan?" Annabeth asks

"Yes Athena and Bellona made the plan and chose who would fight who", Tyche replies

"Everyone the Sky Tyrant might strike here if he is not fighting of his brothers", Dionysus announces

"What do we need to do?" Queen Hylla asks looking determined and ready to rally her Women.

"We need as much light as we can. Apollo cabin see to that. Archers need to be ready. Hunters and Amazon's will take the back. The Roman Legion we need to be ready to fight with the Camp. Praetor Zhang, Praetor Levesque prepare your legionnaires", Dionysus instructs

"When does the battle start?" Thalia asks

"When the night comes. You will know when. But make as much light as you can. We gave two hours so prepare yourselves. Chiron you too we need to get ready. We will be joining the demigods", Dionysus announces

"Gods will fight with demigods?" Katie asks

"Yes. We are not following the Ancient Laws. You do have these Gods and Goddesses to help Fighting including me", Dionysus reveals

That shocked everyone. But they shake it off they had a battle to win...As they run to to arm themselves once again for war...

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


	5. Chapter 5: War Against Family

**Updated: 27th of January 2020**

* * *

**Chapter 5: War Against Family**

* * *

Two hours passes and the weather was beginning to turn. As Zeus realises what is going on.

The Campers saw Dionysus in armour looking at the setting sun. Apollo nervously holds his bow. He hoped he could get out of this and see Artemis. He just hoped they would make it through this. so he could see her again and apologies.

It was getting darker and darker as the sun sets they noticed the moon wasn't rising. That gets whispers from everyone.

"Where is the moon?" Annabeth asks

"It is the sign that it has begun", Dionysus reveals looking grim

Suddenly they hear roars. And lightning flashes across the sky.

"Prepare to defend! Zeus has realised! They are coming"

* * *

Artemis looks at the setting sun it was nearly time she could hear people outside gathering weapons. So she KNEW Zeus was catching on and preparing to defend. But SHE needed to give him the notice.

She was in so much pain but she HAD to do this for her brother. For her family. So Artemis took a deep breath even through it hurt and bought out every, every bit of her strength, drawing on the memories of her brother to guide her and give her strength and as the sun set she made sure the Moon didn't rise. She put the bulk of her power into stopping her moon from rising.

"You time is now", Artemis whispers

* * *

Poseidon, Hades, Athena and the rest were in full armour with their allies near them. They see Zeus glaring at them with his allies.

"Why do you march an army on Olympus?" Zeus growls his sword in his hand.

"We know what you have done. We are here to stop this from going farer", Poseidon replies

"You dare stand against me!" Zeus growls, lightning flashing across the sky.

"We do", Hades confirms

"Then you all will fall so you have to reform. Then I'll put you in chains and throw you ALL into Tartarus", Zeus growls

Poseidon ready's his trident and Hades, the sword of Hades and the rest readied their weapons.

"So be it"

* * *

At Camp they saw monsters coming with a man.

"Zelus", Dionysus growls seeing the God

"Dionysus will you surrender the Camp?" Zelus asks

"Never", Dionysus replies growling.

"Attack!" Zelus yells

The monsters launch themselves at the demigods. The demigods leap into battle as Dionysus goes to fight Zelus.

"Come little Wine God and _try _to take me on. You don't have a chance", Zelus tells him

"We will see. I stand with the right side. These campers are under MY protection!" Dionysus tells Zelus and they both leap into battling each other.

The Wine God finally making his stand...

* * *

On another side of the attack they see the Old Sea God Nereus joins the bad side and he goes to fight but Hestia is there.

"Hestia", Nereus states

"What did Zeus promise you to join his side?" Hestia asks

"He promised I would get my glory and respect back", Nereus replies

"Well then you have chosen the wrong side. Zeus will just abuse you like the others if you even ignore him a bit", Hestia tells him

"He wouldn't. He rewards those that help him", Nereus replies

"Tell that to Artemis!" Hestia exclaims

"How does a peaceful Goddess fight?" Nereus asks

"Like this!" Hestia says whipping out her sword to take Nereus on.

The Campers looked shocked that the normal peaceful Goddess was involved in this fight. They didn't even know she had a sword let alone use it.

* * *

And seeing Dionysus fight as well as saying he will defend they was shocking. The other immortals were taking on the tougher monsters as well as standing as shields to the demigods.

Apollo shot down monsters fast with his bow. He had Meg fighting beside him. He couldn't believe it had come to this.

The weather above them was bad. Thunder and Lightning filled the sky. Showing that Zeus was still fighting.

Hestia had managed to take down Nereus and she and Amphitrite had him in chains. Amphitrite who had countered Nereus's water powers with her own.

Dionysus after a while had Zelus disarmed and he Tyche and Ariadne were putting Zelus in chains.

Dionysus looked around the battle here was about done. He hoped that on Olympus things were going just as well...

* * *

Rain was pouring on Olympus and Lightning was flashing as the gods fought each other. Both on the land and in the air.

In the air Boreas, Zephyros and Notus take on their master who was like a father to them and brother. Swords and the winds at their command. It took Boreas, Zephyros and Notus everything they had to keep up with the powers of Aeolus was throwing at them. The three brothers were had pressed to keep up the fight.

But suddenly Boreas and Zephyros hear a cry of pain and they turn to see Notus fall from the air with a sword in his gut. They snarl at Eurus how could he do that too their brother? That gave them renewed strength.

Zephyros goes crazy on Eurus in a fit of pure rage he slashes at Eurus only seeing him as a threat and not as the brother he once was. Eurus not expecting it was impaled by his brothers sword.

"Why?" Eurus rasps

"Because you not only hurt Notus but you sided with the Tyrant Zeus! You get what you deserve. See you in a few hundred years", Zephyros snarls and finishes him

"Zeph need help!" Boreas calls having to fight Aeolus by himself.  
"Coming brother", Zephyros replies launching back into the fight with their master…

* * *

Hebe and Iris battle the blizzard that Khione was sending them. The fierce snow was so strong the two Goddesses where having trouble.

"How could you betray you husband Hebe?" Khione asks slashing at them

"Because he is following a bastard", Hebe snarls meeting Khione's blades

"When the mighty King Zeus wins you will be thrown in Tartarus! And your husband might even punish you!" Khione tells her

"So be it! I am willing to pay for it to free everyone", Hebe growls, "I should NEVER have married that bastard!"

With her angry Hebe launches her sword at Khione at the same time Iris joins her. As their swords hit Khione. Her blade went into Hebe's chest. Making her gasp. Iris had put chains on Khione making the blizzard stop to go to her friend.  
"Hebe!" Iris says catching her

"Tell my children I love them and I am sorry", Hebe gasps

"You will tell them yourself! I will get you to help. Asclepius is on standby with the others", Iris tells her

And with that Iris drags Hebe gently from the battlefield towards the Healing deity's…

* * *

Bia faced her brother. Throwing her powers into everything she had. Beating Kratos would be hard be hopefully easy as her brother was rash even if that wasn't his domain. She battered away his sword with her spear.

"You are working as Zeus's lap dog", she says to him as she pushes him back  
"You have no idea what I will gain for doing this", Kratos growls at her

"I do a life under a tyrant!" Bia replies digging her spear into his side briefly before he pushes her back

"You know nothing you!" Kratos snarls

"You are just a spoiled child", Bia tells him

She continues to taught him to he makes a fatal mistake with her power of force she pushed her spear into Kratos chest. He drops his sword in shock.

"How?" he rasps

"You made the wrong choice choosing Zeus. Maybe when you reform you will have different views", Bia replies

Before he could say anymore she drives the spear into his heart and he bursts into gold dust. She gasps for a minute before gathering her strength to go and help the others…

* * *

For the Gods of Sleep and Dreams fight but it was very short. As Hypnos knocks out Morpheus and binds him up. That had taken all his power to subdue him. The God of Sleep was exhausted but he could see some off his side needing help. So with a sigh he goes to help them…

* * *

Hedone had taken down Pothos. It had been hard to fight his brother but it couldn't be helped this was the right thing to do. He didn't kill his brother just bound him and knocked him out. He had ordered Hypnos to keep the prisoners asleep. Because Hedone saw he wasn't good with a sword. Hedone himself had several wounds on him. It seems Pothos didn't care that they were brothers so he had aimed to kill. Hedone just got lucky. He hoped luck would last without Tyche here to support it…

* * *

The separate battles between Eris with Harmonia against Deimos and Thanatos against Phobos had been combined into one giant fight. But it was still the same battle plan as Athena had told them. Thanatos blocked Deimos when his fear over takes his mind it was of his son dying in battle. Thanatos grits his teeth remembering what Athena told him about fear. He felt Deimos being pulled away by Eris and Harmonia. Thanatos pushed the power of fear back on its owner. And thrusts his sword into Phobos gut.  
"You messed with the wrong side", Thanatos growls, "See you in a few hundred, maybe a few thousand years"

That was when Phobos burst into gold dust making Deimos scream at his twins demise. He didn't even see that Eris and Harmonia combined their swords with their powers and thrusted them together into Deimos back. He gasped in agony.

"Nice knowing you Deimos. Maybe we can hook up in a few hundred years. And tell Phobos he is welcome to join", Eris tells him smirking as he bursts into gold dust

"Really?" Harmonia asks her twin

"Can't help it. I _like_ chaos", Eris replies in defence

"Lets just finish this. I want harmony restored", Harmonia says with a sigh at her crackling sister re-joining the battle that was dwindling.

* * *

The battle with Hercules was going badly. Triton had seen Virtus die and Honos was wounded badly. This needed to end. Triton analysed what he could do to end this when he sees that Hebe had fallen and Hygiea was trying to save her. He saw Hercules snarl seeing her. And that was all Triton needed. A distraction. As Hercules started forward forgetting his battle with Triton and Honos. Triton met Honos eyes and they charged together and as one Triton's spear and Honos sword ripped into the Patron of Heros back. Making him cry out.  
"Never turn your back. What kind of Patron are you?" Triton whispers in Hercules ear

Honos punches Hercules out. Triton raised an eyebrow. Honos shrugs.

"That was for Virtus _and_ for Artemis and those he hurt", Honos replies to the silent question

"Sure", Triton says sarcastically, "And it is _nothing_ do to with the rivalry between the two of you?"  
"Nothing what so ever", Honos replies innocently binding Hercules painfully tight in the manacles.

Triton rolls his eyes, "Go get yourself looked at your badly wounded. You have had your taste of revenge"

Honos rolls his eyes but walks away dragging the disgraced and unconscious Patron of Heros with him.  
"Your right there is no rivalry", Triton mutters sarcastically and goes back to the fight

* * *

"Stop this daughter it isn't too late!" Hecate begs her daughter as she blocks her daughters magic

"Never I deserve to be recognised", Circe yells as she hurls fireballs at her mother

"Zeus would never recognised anyone! He is too power hungry. Whatever he promised you daughter he is lying!" Hecate tells her deflecting her daughters magic

"Liar!" Circe yells

"Please I don't want to hurt you", Hecate continue to beg not realising her full power on her daughter yet

"You can't hurt me! I am stronger then you could ever imagine!" Circe replies a mad glint in her eyes

Hecate knew she couldn't hold back anymore as her daughters eyes filled with madness. Hecate couldn't let her hurt anyone. Enough had been hurt as it is. And something told her the Circe had down something to Artemis and others.  
"So be it", Hecate whispers, a tear falling, raising her hands and chanting

A ball of black energy appears in Hecate's hand and with a look of sorrow in her eyes she throws it at her daughter hitting her in the chest making her fly back and scream in pain.

Circe tries to get up when whatever hit her stops but she couldn't and saw manacles on her wrists she tries to call magic to her aid but she couldn't feel it anymore!

"What have you done to me?" Circe cries

"I have sealed your power. No longer will I sit back watching innocents suffer. You WILL pay for you sins daughter. But I will NOT give you back your magic. You made your choice and choose wrong", Hecate lectures her

"Give it back!" Circe yells like a child

"No. If I find out you have had anything to do with someone else's pain because of your magic then I will NEVER give it back to you. I swear on the River Styx!" Hecate declares to the wide eyed Circe.  
"NOOOO!" Circe screams

Hecate looks at her sadly. She knew by that she would find victims of her daughters cruelty. And she knew her daughter would NEVER be able to touch magic again. Hecate would keep her oath. After all haven't enough people been hurt over this?...

* * *

Love and Forge worked together fitting perfectly with each other as if they had been fighting side by side for centuries. Aphrodite's wicked sharp daggers cut Cupid as she tried to get him to turn to their side. She was trying to save her son she didn't see the spear flying at her.  
"DITE!" a voice shouts and pushes her out of the way

Aphrodite looks up to see Hephaestus with a spear in his side. Gasping in pain. Cupid was looking smug about it. For the first time Aphrodite felt _rage_ she _defence_ for her husband that she treated so badly.

She snarled and flow at her turned son with vengeance two daggers now slashed at Cupid with such speed he had never seen before. Cupid gasps as she cuts his bow in half and shoves her dagger into his hand and chest.  
"NEVER TOUCH MY HUSBAND AGAIN!" Aphrodite snarls and knocks him out

Her hair was flaming out behind her as she looked at her unconscious son. Hephaestus looked at his wife in shock. She had just defended him. And now she was looking amazing.  
"Dite", Hephaestus says in wonder

Aphrodite spins around snaps her fingers and manacles bind her turned son. Then she rushes to Hephaestus's side.

"Are you alright?" Aphrodite asks frantically

"I will live", Hephaestus replies looking at her carefully

"What?" Aphrodite asks

"I never realised just how much I am in love with you till now and how amazing you are", Hephaestus says touching her face with his free hand.

"I never realised you loved me so much to take a hit for me", Aphrodite replies in wonder

"I think we need to have a long discussion when this is over", Hephaestus replies wincing from his wound.

"Agreed. Lets get you to the healers. I hate to have my husband in pain"

* * *

Hermes and Nemesis were having a difficult time with Nike. She was tricky. But luckily Athena had thought of that and put Hermes with Nemesis. Hermes was just as tricky as Nike and very fast. As a team the two deities fight Nike on both sides. Unnoticed to her they were boxing her in. By the time she realised it was too late for her. Hermes may have been injured in the leg but he was still quick and pushed his sword into her chest as Nemesis shoved her sword into Nike's back.  
"Nike when you reform think before you pledge you alliance to a tyrant. That seeks to upset the balance", Nemesis whispers to the dying Goddess

"And if I find out you had ANY part of hurting Artemis I will kill you AGAIN when you reform. But know as of this day you have made an enemy out of me", Hermes growls at as she bursts into gold dust

They pant at the end of that. That fight had taken much out of them. Since Nike was a _very_ experienced fighter. Always fighting at Zeus's side would do that.

"That bitch packed a punch", Nemesis says wincing at her bruised ribs

"At least she is gone for a few centuries now", Hermes replies also wincing.

"Up for more?" Nemesis pants

"Thought you never ask. I have somewhere to be"

* * *

Demeter slashed at Hera as Persephone was protecting her mothers back.  
"Why do this sister?" Demeter asks defending herself

"Why won't I?" Hera shoots back

"Why did you hurt Artemis?" Demeter asks slowly blocking an attack by tripping Hera with a root.  
"She and her brat off a brother deserve to die!" Hera declares

"What have they done? Artemis takes in maidens that have been abused. Apollo had only ever protected his sister. Not knowing that Artemis was protecting him. You're a Goddess of family. How can you not see how much love is between those two?" Demeter asks swiping at her sister

"They are two spoilt brats. I loved breaking her", Hera gloats

Demeter snarls at the comment how could her sister become this? Oh how Demeter hoped Hera was wrong and she hadn't broken the Moon Goddess. She was knocked back and on the ground due to her angry. She gasps thinking Hera had her. When shadows restraint Hera and skeletons knock the sword from her hand surprising her. Persephone was quick to make manacles on a screaming Hera. Persephone took great pleasure in gagging her so called Aunt/Step-Mother.

Demeter looked to the man who saved her the same man she had belated and abused all these centuries. Had come to her aid while still fighting Zeus to save her!

An unspoken agreement went quickly between the brother and sister, son-in-law and mother-in-law, between _siblings_. They would talk once this was over…

* * *

Bellona slashes at Enyo. Their battle at been going on for a while. Both not given an inch. Bellona's spear and shield more in a dance with Enyo. But Enyo wasn't as graceful as Bellona.

"You can never win!" Enyo calls

"And why is that?" Bellona asks blocking her sword

"Because _Greece_ always wins", Enyo replies viciously

Bellona laughs, "You and I have _different_ memories"

Enyo blocks Bellona's spear.

"Did you really think you can beat me?" Enyo asks her

"With enough strength anyone can beat anyone. And there is something you haven't realised", Bellona tells her, "Care for me to enlighten you?"

"Go ahead and enlighten me", Enyo mocks

"I am the Roman Goddess of War. Ask yourself why I am only defending and not taking an offensive?" Bellona asks with a smirking slowly spreading over her face

Enyo didn't get a chance to answer as a sword runs her through. She sees Hermes looking at her with hard eyes.

"It was _never_ me who was going to kill you. I was the distraction. Remember this saying for when you reform", Bellona says and leans into Enyo's eye, "Athena _always_ has a plan"

Enyo cries out in fury and pain as she explodes into gold dust.

"Right on time Hermes", Bellona tells him

"Just like the plan", Hermes replies nodding

Suddenly a roar of fury comes from the only two fighting groups. One was of course Zeus and his two brothers Poseidon and Hades. And the other was Athena and Ares and it was Ares who bellowed in rage…

* * *

Ares bellowed in rage seeing his sister, his twin being killed. He had been fighting for so long he hadn't taken any notice of where she was. He snarls as Athena cuts him.

"First rule of battle don't get distracted", Athena tells him slashing his chest

He bought up his shield to meet her spear.

"Why Ares?" Athena asks  
"Power", Ares states  
"Just as I expected. Just like the Lightning Bolt and Helm. All you see is war Ares! Not everything is about that! Your sister didn't HAVE to die Ares, if you had stood down", Athena tells him

Which send shim into a rage again. And sadly Athena knew what to do she blocked his sword spin it around and rammed it into his chest. He gasps in shock at that bold move. As she had cuts on her arms from doing it.

"This should never have happened Ares. I hope while reforming you think on this", Athena tells him

"Zeus will reign! And the Moon Goddess will never be the same", Ares gasps in glee

"We will see. We will see", Athena replies watching him burst into gold dust

She turns to the last fight of this whole ordeal.

The fight between Brothers and Kings…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**

**Do you like the cliff hanger? **

**Who do you think will live? Who do you think we die and need to reform?**


End file.
